Continual increases in transportation fuel prices, as well as the growing importance of greenhouse gas emission reduction, has led the automotive industry and governments around the world to reevaluate the importance of the electric vehicle (EV). A number of landmark events have occurred since the launch of the EV1s by General Motors in California in the late 1980s. For instance, the American Recovery and Reinvestment Act of 2009 provided substantial funding to EV technologies, which was reinforced by a surge of private investment in the EV marketplace. Also, in 2010, the J-1772 Plug was accepted by the SAE as the global standard for Level 2 charging interface between vehicles and chargers. Further, the introduction of new battery technologies, particularly the advancement of Lithium-Ion batteries, has greatly improved the energy density of the battery stacks and provided impetus to both automotive designers and industry executives. These advances have spurred dozens of companies to enter the marketplace with various electric vehicle supply equipment (“EVSE”), such as chargers, etc. Accordingly, most automotive makers either produce, or plan to produce, some kind of EV.
Electric vehicles have many environmental benefits over conventional internal combustion automobiles. For instance, EVs promote a reduction of urban air pollution because they do not emit harmful tailpipe pollutants. Even EVs with an onboard source of power for battery charging (i.e. Hybrid EV) can provide reduced pollutants and greenhouse gas emissions. However, despite the environmental benefits, the widespread adoption of electric cars faces several obstacles and limitations. One of the primary challenges with any EV is the range of operation and the related time to charge. Therefore, there is a need in the art for recharging infrastructures to promote the use of electric vehicles.
The lack of EV infrastructure not only presents physical limitations (e.g., limited range), but also contributes to the driver's fear of the batteries running out of energy before reaching their destination (range anxiety). Accordingly, many consumers are reluctant to invest in an EV as their primary vehicle. As new vehicles are introduced into the marketplace, the challenge of finding publicly accessible charging stations will only become increasingly difficult. Although most consumers will charge at home overnight, they must feel supported in their decision to buy an EV.
Several attempts to provide EV infrastructure exist in the art. However, no existing infrastructure offers a successful flexible solution that can be systematically adapted and/or expanded to effectively integrate into preexisting transportation, structural, and power infrastructure for predetermined community-scaled use.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,637,075 discloses a reinforced pole structure. The pole structure includes a hollow pole with an interior surface, a hand access hole near the bottom end, and a base plate to which the bottom end of the pole is secured. The reinforced pole structure also includes an elongate reinforcement device, preferably in the form of two elongate reinforcers fitted against the interior surface of the hollow pole, the lower edges of the reinforcers being welded to the pole at the bottom end and the hole-adjacent edge(s) of the reinforcers being welded to the lip of the hand-hole. However, the '075 patent makes no disclosure relating to attaching additional building structure to the top of the pole or to placing a charging station within the confines of the pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,694,487 discloses a tubular post for a light or other electrical device mounted in soil with the use of an anchor which is comprised of a vertical sleeve and a flange which extends horizontally from the lower end of the sleeve. A flat bottom excavation is made in soil to receive the anchor. Electrical conductors are run across the top of the flange, through ports in the sleeve and up the interior of the post. A stop within the bore of the sleeve limits downward movement of the post which is inserted into the top of the bore, to enable the running of the conductors through the ports. The excavation is then backfilled. When the anchor has been installed in soil so that the top of the sleeve is near the surface, the post may be lifted from the sleeve and replaced without making a new excavation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,779,588 discloses a concrete foundation which is adapted to be embedded in the ground for supporting a pole thereon. The foundation is comprised of a vertically disposed central section having upper and lower ends with a base section embracing the lower end of the central section and being wedged there against to anchor the central section in the ground. If additional weight is needed, one or more base sections may be stacked on top of the lowermost base section.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,874,126 discloses a service line distribution base including a ground anchor having an upstanding cruciform portion adapted to extend into the ground. A cabinet suited to support a utility pole extends upwardly from the ground anchor. The cabinet defines an internal space for receiving buried wire conduits incorporated into the cruciform ground anchor. The cruciform shape of the ground anchor permits a number of wire conduits to be extended into the base of a utility pole as compared to concrete bases.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,087,846 discloses a bollard configured for storage of a bollard coupling adapted to extend between a bollard and an adjacent structure. Bollards are disclosed that include a body defining an interior body volume and a first aperture. A bracket fixedly attached to the body defines a second aperture. The bracket is configured to reversibly receive a bollard engaging member fixedly attached to an end portion of a bollard coupling. In a first position, at least a portion of the bollard engaging member extends through the first aperture; and in a second position, the portion of the bollard engaging member extends through the second aperture. A cap being releasably secured to the body provides access to the interior body volume and at least partially retains the bollard engaging member. The structure allows bollards to be connected together to create a barrier for pedestrians or vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,089,747 discloses a power pedestal in the form of a bollard to provide power to a vehicle and to a structure disposed separate from the vehicle. The power pedestal includes a housing having an exterior, a first end fixed to a platform, and a second end disposed opposite and distal from the first end. A meter socket assembly is housed by the housing. At least one first branch circuit breaker and a second main circuit breaker are electrically connected to the meter socket assembly within the housing. At least one of the first branch circuit breakers is electrically connected to the vehicle by a corresponding one of a number of first electrical conductors. The second main circuit breaker is electrically connected to the structure by a second electrical conductor. A meter, which is electrically connected to the meter socket assembly, measures electric energy consumed by the vehicle and the structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,952,325 discloses a vehicle charging station that includes a power receptacle compartment that includes a power receptacle to receive an electrical plug. The vehicle charging station also includes a door that is hingedly coupled with the power receptacle compartment to cover the power receptacle when the door is closed. The vehicle charging station includes a first locking means for locking and unlocking the door from a closed position without consuming power to control access to the power receptacle compartment such that the door remains locked in the closed position if the vehicle charging station loses power. The vehicle charging station also includes a second locking means for locking and unlocking the door from a charging position to control access to the electrical plug. The second locking means allows the door to be unlocked from the charging position if the vehicle charging station loses power.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,072,182 discloses a closed-circuit battery charging system for a hybrid vehicle including a below-ground supply of electrical energy; an insulated vertical post extending above-ground and coupled with the below-ground electrical energy supply to provide a source of transmitted electrical power for charging energy storage batteries; a receiver of transmitted electrical power within an insulated coating on the front bumper of the vehicle positioned to inductively couple with the source; and means within the vehicle coupled between the receiver on the vehicle and the batteries thereof to automatically begin charging the batteries when the vehicle is parked with the front bumper in physical contact with the insulated vertical post for electrical inductance coupling to occur between the source of electrical power and the receiver; wherein the source of electrical power is embedded within the vertical post along an external surface thereof, and wherein the receiver is embedded within the insulated coating extending sideways, from side-to-side thereof, horizontally and substantially along the entire length of the front bumper of the automotive vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,307,967 discloses a mechanical, electrical and telecommunication system to electrically connect a vehicle to an electricity source to transfer energy to the vehicle. In one rendition, the system has a stationary portion on the road or infrastructure side, and a moving member on the vehicle. The system is designed to tolerate misalignments of a parked vehicle with respect to the parking stall. The infrastructure or roadside component of the system being mechanically static is designed rugged. An important component of the system is a pair of rigid, insulating strips with a series of conductors on each of them, placed at approximately right angles to each other. One of the strips is mounted on the infrastructure or roadside and the other on the vehicle. The two strips cover the lateral and longitudinal misalignment of the parked vehicle. As long as the two strips have an overlap, the connection can be made by the conductors in the overlap region. The system is designed to operate only in the active presence and active desire of a vehicle to connect to the infrastructure or roadside stationary part.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,299,754 discloses a portable charging system detachably drawing from a power source. The device can be connected to a residential power source for charging and thereafter disconnected from the residential power source for transport to an EV for charging of its batteries.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,248,018 discloses a personal refueling station for a personal-sized electric vehicle. The device has a polygonal base structure housing a refueling system and a plurality of flat panels hinged thereto which open to form a flat surface and close up to an upright pyramid for storage. The flat panels have solar PV arrays mounted on their inside surfaces which generate electricity from sunlight in the open position. The electricity is used to generate hydrogen for hydrogen-fuel-cell vehicles, or is stored for recharging non-hydrogen electric vehicles. Alternatively, hydrogen or electricity may be provided from an external renewable power source.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,111,043 discloses an EV charger in combination with a streetlight. Streetlights positioned along streets and in parking lots are often suitably located for a vehicle to park in immediate proximity. An electric vehicle charging system and method allows the power supply previously dedicated to the streetlight to be used for electric vehicle recharging whenever the streetlight is not lit. In some embodiments, if the total of the current drawn by the electric vehicle charging and the lit streetlight is less than the rating of the streetlight power supply, then charging may continue even while the streetlight is lit. Further, if an electric vehicle so charging offers a utility-interactive inverter, then upon demand the electric vehicle may be available to supply power back to the electric grid.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,022,667 attempts to meet EV recharging infrastructure needs using a method and system for connecting a vehicle to a parking meter charging source. The parking meter charging source includes a retractable protrusion for the electrical connection of a vehicle to a charging source (i.e., a battery). While the parking meter charging source can provide energy to an EV, it is neither adaptable nor expandable. Further, the parking meter charging source is used as a standalone unit, which is incapable of providing structural support to anything more than a meter device and a single solar panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,537 also attempts to meet EV recharging infrastructure needs. The patent discloses a charging station system of electric vehicles having a building which contains the charging equipment and may provide other auxiliary services. Nevertheless, while the building is modular and expandable, it is not capable of adaptation for differing needs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,537 discloses a charging station system for electric vehicles having a building which contains the charging equipment and may provide other auxiliary services. The system includes a T-bar which extends from the building to provide charging stalls or locations spaced along the T-bar. The building is modular and incorporates a standard ISO type configuration for ease and convenience of installation and transportation.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,013,569 discloses a renewable energy system for directly charging electric and hybrid vehicles for areas with modest wind resources and/or solar resources. The invention consists of a composite stanchion for mounting on a base in a parking lot that is both capable of supporting a medium sized wind turbine (or solar array) and serving as a battery storage and charging control station. Significant improvements in blade pitch adjustment and cost reduction for wind turbine blades allow the system to operate at an acceptable cost in areas with modest winds and avoid the need for remotely supplied renewable electricity in areas of high population density.
It remains that a need exists to provide useful EV infrastructure that is adaptable and customizable to meet any number of functional and structural requirements for community-scale use. The invention disclosed herein provides a device and method to determine the benefits of and need for EV infrastructure on any scale and/or quantity. Further, the invention provides physical EV infrastructure, which can stand alone or be further adapted to support an expansion feature or any combination of expansion features above it. For example, the invention can be configured to harness energy (which can be fed into an electric utility power grid), to provide shelter, to provide security and/or to provide structural support for physical structures such as buildings. The flexible nature of the invention permits adaptable integration into existing transportation infrastructure.